Trick'd Part Deux
by Kanna37
Summary: It's April Fool's Day, and Kagome and Kikyou have a nice little prank in mind to play not only on their own group, but on Naraku as well. But what are the consequences for pulling one over on Sesshoumaru? Rating is for language.


**Trick'd... Part Deux**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: This was written as a companion piece to Trick'd, as in the end of that story, Kagome thinks about April Fool's day. That left me with people asking me to write this one - so I did.

---vVv---

_It's April Fool's Day..._

Kagome smirked to herself and chuckled inwardly the moment she woke and remembered just exactly what day it was.

_I've got a good prank to play today... and maybe _this_ time I'll actually be able to get Sesshoumaru with it, _she thought, with a slight glare in the direction the daiyoukai was still standing guard over the camp.

_Not like he didn't mess up my Halloween scare - and after all the work I put into that! Although... _her expression went all soft and dreamy... _I can't really complain about how it turned out._

He'd kissed her that night, for the first time, and staked a public claim on her the next morning - once they'd managed to catch up with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had wanted to make _v__ery _sure that Inuyasha knew just who she belonged to.

He'd been pissed for a while, but then he'd realized that the burden of choosing between her and Kikyou was a burden no longer - and that she, Kagome, would always be around, and he'd eventually gotten to actually _like_ the idea of her with his brother.

It hadn't taken much after that to convince Kikyou to begin traveling with them, then, and they'd been talking about how to nail the dark hanyou ever since.

Last month, Kagome'd come up with as devious a little plot as anything that Naraku himself had ever perpetrated - only it was simple, rather than the normally convoluted ones of Naraku's.

An easy, simple, but nasty way to win the war against the spider. Or, at least, the _spider_ would think it was particularly nasty.

If he'd been paying more attention to Kagome, and what she'd been learning this last year, they'd never be able to pull this off, but... no one ever paid much attention

to the _younger _of the two miko.

Big mistake.

Even Sesshoumaru didn't know just how far Kagome had gotten with her miko training - only Kikyou knew - and she wasn't telling.

Because of the era that Kagome grew up in, there was much ancient knowledge preserved and accessible - far more than in Kikyou's era, and so things that Kikyou would never know how to do,_ Kagome _learned.

It was two pieces of knowledge that Kagome had found and trained herself in the use of that was going to make this hoax possible.

The first part of things - calling the Shikon no Tama to her... every last shard of it.

The second part of things... the creation of _another_ Shikon no Tama.

A fake.

Instant spider bait.

Simple.

---vVv---

Kikyou watched Kagome slip out of camp to ostensibly 'wash dishes', and after waiting a few minutes, she followed.

Once she reached the stream where Kagome was, she looked around, and cast her senses out - they didn't want anyone spying on them, after all.

Once she ascertained that they were indeed alone, she walked out from the trees and joined her sister miko on the banks.

"Did you get the fake jewel from your grandfather, as you said?" she asked, getting right to the point in a low tone that wouldn't be overheard, even by youkai ears.

Kagome glanced sideways at her and grinned. "Sure did!" She chuckled, then. "Never thought I'd ever find a use for those stupid keychains that gramps is always trying to sell the tourists," she admitted.

Kikyou once more cast out her senses, making doubly sure, then asked, "Can I see it?"

Shaking the water off her hand, Kagome nodded, and reached into her pajama pants pocket. "Here. See what I mean? It really does look like the real thing, except it doesn't have an aura of power, and feels different, because it's made of plastic. But by the time Naraku touches it, it won't matter - it'll be too late for him!" she chortled gleefully, and Kikyou grinned wickedly back at her.

"It's so ironic," she said, "that we couldn't figure out how to beat him until you and I worked out our differences, wouldn't you say? And Inu and Sesshoumaru both still think this will be decided by swords and battles."

With a muffled giggle, Kagome agreed. "Yeah... won't they be surprised! I guess it'll be an april fool's day all around!" She glanced around a little nervously, and asked, "Are you ready? I make this fake imitate the aura of the real one, and then you shield it until we're ready to make the switch, ne?"

Kikyou nodded. "Hell, yes, I'm ready. It's time to bring that bastard down, wouldn't you say?"

With a decisive nod, Kagome clenched her hand around the fake Shikon, and, the moment that Kikyou shielded them, she concentrated, pouring her power into the fake jewel, and then sending just enough of the real jewel's power into it to make the aura's identical.

As soon as Kikyou felt the fake take on the feel of the real one, she created another barrier, this one tight around the fake - and then Kagome hid it down her shirt, and they were ready to put the next part of the plan into action.

Dropping the barrier around them just as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha appeared in the clearing, wondering why they were shielding themselves, they stood and smiled at the males. Kikyou spoke first.

"Inu, would you please grab the clean dishes and bring them back to the camp? Kagome and I need to talk to everyone. We've got something to tell everybody."

Inuyasha stared at them suspiciously for a moment, then scowled at her. "Oi! Why do_ I _gotta carry the stuff? Lord Asshole's right there, why can't _he_ do it?"

As Kagome and Kikyou both glared at the hanyou, who immediately flinched, Sesshoumaru said, "That is why, little brother." He turned and began to lead the way out of the clearing, finishing over his shoulder at his brother's sputtered question, "Because they can subdue you - but they cannot subdue me."

Kagome's brow rose, and she turned her glare on the daiyoukai whose silver hair swayed so rhythmically ahead of her. "Oh, _really_? Then it won't matter at all if I tell you that there will be no 'mutually pleasurable activities' for the next month, will it?" she asked, with a fake sweet smile directed at his back.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but she knew her point had been made when his stride faltered and he_ almost _stumbled.

She smirked at Kikyou with satisfaction as the other miko grinned.

_Men are so easy._

Once they made it to camp, a grumbling Inuyasha stomped over to the pack that the dishes belonged in, and dumped them in, then with a surly glare, he stomped back over to the two women, who'd already gathered the rest of the group around them.

Kikyou chose the direct route, and spoke first.

"Kagome and I have been working together with the help of scrolls from her time, and my own knowledge of arcane arts, and have discovered a way for Kagome to call all the shards of the jewel to herself - even the ones that Naraku has."

The camp was silent as everyone inside it stared in stunned amazement at the two women.

Then, Inuyasha's voice broke the silence.

"Oi! Why the fuck'dya wait 'til now to say somethin' then?!"

Kikyou turned her patented blank stare on him, and his ears flattened to his head as he shrank back.

"Because, Inuyasha," she said in a dangerous tone, "we have just finally perfected this skill."

Sango had paled a bit when they spoke of gaining all the shards. "But... what about Kohaku?" she asked softly.

Kagome grinned. "Kohaku will be fine, Sango - in fact, once the shard is gone from his back, he'll be freed of Naraku's control. I'm sure he'll find you really quickly after Naraku's gone."

While Miroku merely looked thoughtful and Sango nodded, a relieved look on her face, Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's eye.

"Tell me, miko - why is it that you must do it? Does not the elder miko have more experience as a priestess? She would be the most logical choice for this task, would she not?"

Kagome climbed to her feet, her face reddening with anger as she loomed over him, (which he was uncertain how she managed to do anyway, as she was so much shorter than him, but that's all it could be called), and with clenched fists, hissed out, "Do you think I'm worthless or weak, or something?"

He knew that he had to be very careful here, how he phrased this next statement would have a major effect on whether the next several months of his life would be worth living.

With that thought in mind, he said softly, "I am merely concerned for your safety, miko. The elder miko has trained for many years - it is not a reflection on your worth - only on who has the greater training."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously for a few moments, then with an annoyed but accepting huff, sat down, but the moment that Inuyasha tried to poke fun at his older brother, Kikyou clamped down hard on him, and the camp became chaotic for a few minutes with more cursing and scolding than a seaport full of sailors just coming in from a long voyage.

Once things settled down again, a sulky Inuyasha sitting on the ground with his arms folded across his chest and a pouty look on his face said, "Get on with it then - answer the ice prince's question. Why's it gotta be the wench?"

With one last quelling glare at the hanyou, which caused him to slink down even further towards the ground, Kikyou faced everyone else again.

"Because I am no longer the Guardian of the jewel, that's why. Kagome is now, and so she's the only one that can utilize this power."

Sesshoumaru nodded, as did Miroku. "I can see that - it makes sense. With Kagome being the current guardian, and the fact that she actually has more of a bond with the jewel than any other guardian ever has, it should be fairly easy for her."

The daiyoukai frowned. "What do you mean, more of a bond, monk?"

Kagome looked a bit surprised at that, then realized that he didn't know about her special bond with the jewel.

"You know that scar on my side?" she asked, a blush taking over her cheeks when the rest of the group turned raised brows and, at least in one case, a wide lecherous grin, on her. "What?!" she asked defensively, blushing mightily.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the looks, but broke into the many questions he could see getting ready to be lobbed at her before they could be. "Yes. What of it?"

She latched onto his question gratefully. "I was born with the jewel inside my body, and carried it there where that scar is for fifteen years, until I was brought through the well and Mistress Centipede bit it out of my side."

The daiyoukai just blinked, not saying anything for a moment, then nodded. "I see."

At that, Sango broke in. "Okay, so you call the jewel to you and... then what? Where are we going with this?"

With sly glances at each other, the two miko started talking.

It didn't take long for the group to agree with sly smiles of their own.

If only they could have seen into the two's minds... they wouldn't have ended up feeling stupid later when it turned out that Naraku wasn't the only one they were planning on fooling.

---xXx---

_This is gonna be the best April Fools ever, _Kagome thought gleefully as she dressed and readied herself to call the jewel back. They'd already informed the group that they would need to stay together to make the transfer, Kikyou supposedly there to lend energy to the younger miko, though in truth she had no need of it.

No, Kikyou just needed to shield the real tama, and drop the shielding on the _fake _one - so that nobody, not Naraku, and not the rest of the group, realized that there were _two_ of them.

Everyone was thrilled with the idea of taking the jewel from Naraku, knowing that he'd have no choice but to follow the shards to them... and then the final battle could begin.

At least... that's what _they_ all thought.

But Kagome and Kikyou had quickly decided that if Naraku could be beaten_ without _a fight, then that's what they wanted. After all, in a fight, people could get killed... and neither miko wanted that, Tensaiga notwithstanding.

Of course, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would probably be annoyed at the loss of their battle...

But hey... in the end, this was all to defeat Naraku, _without_ anyone getting hurt or killed, so it was all good, right?

It didn't really matter that they were fooling their own group, too, did it?

Nope, of course not.

So, once everyone was dressed, and ready for the day, they hurriedly looked around for a good place to bait their trap, and it didn't take long to track down the perfect place - a nice large meadow backed by cliffs and rocky formations.

Those rocky places also had another benefit - a series of nice caves to hide the children and Ah-Uhn in. This would keep them out of the way.

Sesshoumaru also had his _own_ ideas about those caves and a certain miko after the battle was over - but those plans he kept to himself... after all, once this day was over, she'd owe him.

She'd agreed to mate him once the spider was dead, and he planned on collecting on that promise the _moment_ that Naraku was gone.

Once they'd all agreed to a hastily put together battle plan, (though, seeing as how it was created by Sesshoumaru, it was infallible, in his opinion at least), Kikyou and Kagome found themselves standing together, Kagome's back to the rest of the group, and Kikyou facing her, with her hands cupped underneath Kagome's.

With a sneaky grin aimed at Kikyou, Kagome closed her eyes, and began the calling. Gathering her aura, she concentrated it into her hands, pulling in every bit that she could, and then she let the call go out from her mind to all the shards of the jewel, no matter where they were scattered.

_Come to me - join with me_

Over and over she repeated the call, and as time passed, she could feel shards begin to gather themselves in her cupped palms, immersing themselves in her gathered aura.

While her mind was on autopilot, calling to the jewel, an idle thought drifted through, and her face scrunched up with the effort of trying to keep from falling over with laughter. When Kikyou noticed the funny look on her face, she whispered, "What's causing_ that _look?"

One word was all it took, and Kikyou's face began to match Kagome's.

"Kouga."

Their eyes met, and they both giggled quietly, the thought of the wolf prince's face when the shards suddenly just pulled themselves from his legs and abandoned him just too funny to keep inside.

Kikyou had been privileged to be around when the wolf had whirled into camp the last time with his 'my woman' claims.

That_ was _his last visit, too, as Sesshoumaru had promptly punted the wolf prince _and _his cronies about three provinces away with the _un_friendly suggestion that he keep away from _his _miko.

Inuyasha _still _giggled like a little girl whenever the wolf prince's name was mentioned. That was the day that Inuyasha started getting along _much_ better with his brother, for some odd reason.

Kagome jerked her mind back to the task at hand, admittedly regretfully; the mental visual of the annoyingly persistent Kouga flying through the air with a bootprint on his ass _quite _entertaining. _Oh, well... once this is over, I'll have even more to laugh about!_

Just as she emptied her mind of hilarious visuals again, the last shard materialized in her palms, and concentrating her power around the pieces of the jewel, she smiled as she felt it become whole once more.

_It's about time, _she thought, and one glance at Kikyou showed that she felt the same.

And now, on with the show!

Both women grinned as the jewel pulsed once in recognition of its rightful bearer, and then Kikyou expertly and instantly wrapped a barrier around the real Tama, while simultaneously dropping it around the false one...

Time for the rest of the joke/spider trap to commence - now it was just a matter of waiting for a pissed off Naraku to show himself, and then the two miko would have the last laugh.

Clenching a hand around the real Tama, she winked at Kikyou, and then dropped the real one into a little pouch that the elder miko had made specifically for it, and placed it quickly into her bra, then took the fake one and held it up for the group to see as she turned and faced them.

"Let the games begin," she hooted happily, throwing an arm around the elder miko as she stepped up to her side. "Once that bastard gets here, we can take him down and finally rid the world of his evil!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his onna as one brow arched into his hairline. "Tell me, miko... do you plan to stand there until Naraku arrives and attempts to spear you with one of those endless tentacles of his - or are you going to join me over here?" he asked dryly, and Inuyasha nodded in agreement, narrowing_ his _eyes on Kikyou.

The two miko slanted mischievous looks at each other, and then moved to stand next to their respective males, as Miroku absently mirrored the protective stances of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with Sango.

It was readily apparent that the two miko had hit the nail on the head when they'd surmised that taking the shards that the spider had gathered would send him in their direction with a promptness never before seen - and that it would be _him_, and not another puppet.

That's why the women had made sure the group was positioned before calling the jewel - certainly, he'd been left with the fear that they would make a wish on it the moment they had it in hand, and that left him no time to worry about making puppets.

As everyone in the meadow prepared for battle, Kikyou leaned back a bit, and caught Kagome's eye behind everyones backs, mouthing, "Are you ready?" at the younger miko, who immediately flashed a toothy grin and nodded.

Within minutes, the heavy, dark jyaki of their deadliest enemy could be felt surrounding them, and the skies darkened with a hastily thrown together swarm of low-level fodder, er, youkai.

_Naw_, Kagome thought, _fodder is the right word. _

Within moments, the swirling miasma that the spider traveled in descended on the meadow, the grass around his feet dying immediately as the dark poison dissipated, leaving only the hanyou behind.

A deep silence wove itself around the area for several long, long moments; then a snicker could be heard coming from a feminine throat, and everyone looked over, surprised, at Kikyou.

She plastered a hand to her mouth, but giggled again, and as Naraku snarled, Kagome grinned and asked, "What?"

Kikyou pointed at Naraku, and giggled again as her nose wrinkled. "He stinks so bad that even the grass can't stand it," and as the words left her mouth, the giggle morphed into a laugh that Kagome joined immediately.

This didn't settle well with the dark hanyou, especially when everyone facing him across the field also laughed, save the daiyoukai.

"You bitch!" Naraku hissed, sending a tentacle laced with miasma straight for her, which Inuyasha separated from him easily enough with a lazy swing of Tessaiga.

Kagome's grin widened, and, without even looking back at Sesshoumaru, darted towards Kikyou. When the elder miko looked up, Kagome tossed a tiny, round, pink-white orb at her, yelling, "Catch!" at the top of her voice.

The entire meadow went hysterical at that, with their group screaming at them, wondering what in the hell had gotten into the two miko, and Naraku screaming, wanting to get his hands on the jewel that the women seemed to be playing catch with.

As soon as Kikyou caught it, she ran off in a different direction, heading away from the rest of the group, then turning, tossed it back to Kagome. This was it... the moment they'd waited for, and time almost seemed to slow for a moment while the jewel flashed through the air, when it reached it's max height above the ground, Naraku leaped for it, to the combined screams of outrage from the others.

But the women had led the spider away from the others for a reason - so that none of them could interfere, and stop the dark hanyou from reaching the so-called jewel, and it worked - no one was close enough to stop him from getting his hands on the thing he'd twisted so many lives to get.

It only took a few seconds of him having it, for him to decide he really didn't want it...

But by then, it was too late, and the two miko yelled happily and clapped their hands together in a high five...

Naraku was toast.

As the rest of their friends began yelling, demanding explanations, Kikyou and Kagome walked right up to the strangely immobile hanyou spider, and laughed in his face.

"April Fool's Day, Naraku, you stupid bastard," Kagome said, with a huge smirk as she pulled the _real _jewel from her shirt, and Kikyou dropped the barrier around it, "the only thing that _fake_ jewel is going to get you is a one-way ticket to hell."

With a deep sound of satisfaction at the look on his face, and the sounds of shocked surprise from behind her as all the lower-level youkai also started to disappear, she finished, "Go to hell, Naraku, go straight to hell, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred."

Okay, so that didn't really apply, and everyone was looking at her strangely, not just the fading Naraku, but she couldn't help it. It was there, she couldn't resist it, so she took it.

Kikyou just giggled again, not really sure what Kagome was talking about, but absolutely _loving_ the look of confused rage and fear on the face of Naraku as he was pulled by the fake jewel straight to hell along with all his little slaves...

This was, truly, the best day of her life.

The silence that fell in the meadow at that point finally got to the two women who were still giggling to each other, gloating looks on their faces as they congratulated the other. With somewhat sheepish expressions, they both turned and faced the group that was staring at them, the look on every single face demanding an explanation.

"Eh heh heh," Kagome chuckled nervously, as she slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru's stern face, the toe of one shoe absently digging into the dirt as she exchanged looks with Kikyou, who had Inuyasha staring at her the same way.

With a deep sigh, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, shrugged, and said, "April Fool's Day?" ending it on a question.

He didn't look impressed, and Kagome sighed again, then looked at the rest of the silent group. "Oh, come on, why's everyone looking at us like that? We've got the real jewel, Naraku's gone, and nobody got hurt, ne?"

"Explain, now." It wasn't really surprising that the snapped order came from Sesshoumaru. What _was_ surprising, was that Inuyasha hadn't started yelling yet. Ah, wait... there it was.

"What the fuck was that?! You took away all my FUN!! None of us got to even get a hit in on the basta--"

He was cut off in mid-rant by his brother's clawed hand wrapping around his throat.

"Be silent, Inuyasha. I want my question answered - and it will not be while you are yapping like a whiny pup."

As soon as he finished, he dropped his brother on his ass, and turned back to his miko.

"Start talking."

Kagome abruptly reflected that perhaps this little prank hadn't been the best idea...

"Okay, okay," she glanced at Kikyou, who was trying not to laugh at the whiny pup comment, "just calm down. Everyone should probably sit down - this might take a while."

She glanced over at the so-far silent Sango and Miroku, then winced at the flat stares that came from the both of them.

She rolled her eyes. _Sheesh... not a one of them with any sense of humor._

With a huff, she sat down, and waited for everyone else to join in, then she and Kikyou began the explanations. Once they'd finished, Sango and Miroku, and even Inuyasha, grudgingly admitted it was a daring plan, that had turned out well.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand...

He didn't take it so well.

Once his reaction settled in, however, Kagome was overjoyed.

"Hah!" She jumped to her feet and pointed a shaking finger at him, and laughed. "I got you this time, you cocky jerk!" She laughed again, doing a little happy dance right there in front of everyone. "That's what you get for messing up my Halloween prank after I worked so hard on it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, then stood, and without a word to her, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Looking back to the startled faces of the rest of the gang, he said, "Keep Rin safe - we will return tomorrow. Do not look for us tonight - if anyone disturbs us for less than somebody dying, they will be skinned alive."

The stunned group watched silently as a wide-eyed Kagome was carried off.

---xXx---

Kagome stared down at the daiyoukai's perfect ass, and sighed. Propping an elbow against his back, she cupped her chin in her palm, and thought back over the day.

She had to admit, Sesshoumaru's reaction made the whole thing horribly funny - even if she had to pay for his discomfiture in personal pain.

The idea came quickly, though, that it probably wouldn't be in the form of any pain she'd ever felt before, when she noticed the hand that was steadily creeping up her thigh and towards her ass.

_Pervert, _she thought, resigned to her fate. _I suppose he means to kill me with pleasure. I wonder if that's really possible? _

And then it came to her... if there _was_ any way to do so, Sesshoumaru would be the one to find it, after all, he was the 'killing perfection'.

It only took a few minutes at daiyoukai speed for him to find what he was looking for, and Kagome was gently but firmly dumped on her ass the moment he reached a cave he was satisfied with.

With a surprised start, she realized that he'd grabbed her bag when he'd left the meadow, and after he dropped her, casting her a speaking glance, he opened it and promptly pulled out her sleeping bag, setting it out in a soft area that was filled with sand rather than rock.

She watched nervously, well aware of what he planned, and he looked over at her, a slow, wicked, self-satisfied expression making her swallow heavily the moment she caught sight of it.

"You, miko, have caused this one no small amount of trouble - and for that, you must pay. It would not do for it to get around that I am too lenient to those that cause me such trouble, now would it?" he almost purred as he moved towards her, looming over her as she scooted back nervously.

"N-no," she squeaked. "B-but... wait, what are you _doing?!" _

Her eyes were trapped by his, mesmerized, and he chuckled at the look on her face. "What does it look like I'm doing, miko?" he asked softly, tauntingly.

"Um... und-dressing?" she managed to get out around the huge lump currently stuck in her throat.

_Knowing_ what he was probably going to do to her, and _watching_ him get _ready_ to do it to her, were two entirely different things, and it belatedly occurred to her that perhaps actually pulling off fooling him, wasn't worth the price she was about to pay.

Of course, there was the other side of her, the non-caring that she was a virgin side, that thought_ this _form of payback was absolutely perfect...

Sesshoumaru smirked at her as her eyes widened even more than they already were as his armor came off, followed by his swords and his obi... and then he got to the good stuff, as his haori and under kimono landed on top of the pile.

He watched with satisfaction as she turned redder than he'd ever seen when he toed off his boots, then reached for the ties to his hakama, and she choked.

_Omg!! I didn't think those came that big - that's not gonna go where he's wanting to put it without a fight! _was the only thing her poor, horrified mind could come up with once his hakama fell to the ground...

And then he pounced.

---xXx---

When Kagome woke the next morning, thoroughly taken, her first thought was that Halloween and April Fool's Day were going to have to get along without her from now on...

Especially if she ever wanted to be able to walk the next day.

Her worry of the night before had been perfectly correct - it _hadn't_ gone where he'd wanted to put it without a fight. A _painful _fight.

It had felt good, though, she had to admit... once the fight was over and he was inside, anyway.

Still... she'd rather the lovemaking_ without _the torture he'd put her through first.

And, she frowned, she could do without the smug smirk throughout the whole thing, too - as he'd told her he'd make her scream, and then proceeded to do so.

Sesshoumaru had woken the minute she did, and with an inward chuckle, he opened his eyes and smirked at her, pulling her sweet, round rump into his rather _enlarged_ groin.

When her eyes widened comically in panic, his smirk widened, and her shouted, "Don't you even think about it, mister!" made him outright laugh as he said, "So much for your April Fools day, miko. I think that I got the best of that prank..."

She glared at him and huffed.

_Yes, little miko, I certainly got the best of that prank, _he thought with satisfaction as he set about interesting his little mate in another round of bed play.

---xXx---

Later that morning, as she washed and soaked in the hot spring she'd forced him to find for her, her mind went back to the finished jewel, and she held it up in the light thoughtfully.

"What do you think we should do with this thing?" she asked the daiyoukai sitting across from her, also enjoying the hot water.

He glanced at it disinterestedly. "Did you not promise it to Inuyasha?"

"Hai... that's right, I did," she said slowly, then frowned disappointedly. "Well, you _did_ tell the others that we would be back today."

Sesshoumaru took instant note of her tone of voice, and promptly pulled her from the water, ordering her to dress. Once they were both finished, he picked her up, this time into his arms, and started back towards the others at a fast clip.

The rest of the group was startled by his sudden appearance amongst them, and without breaking stride, the daiyoukai slowed, grabbing the jewel from Kagome's hand and tossing it to his brother.

"Inuyasha, take the accursed thing and make your wish. Jaken, keep Rin safe. Kagome and I will return tomorrow, instead."

And just that fast, he was gone again, carrying a bewildered Kagome off into the trees...

Leaving behind a surprised group of people.

Finally, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and looked down at the jewel in his hand. "Feh. Horny bastard."

Then he closed his eyes, and said, "I wish that Kikyou had her life back."

Opening his eyes as the little ball in his hands dissolved, he watched as Kikyou once again began to breathe, color washing into her cheeks, and a smile across her face...

Suddenly, he picked her up, and disappeared from the clearing just as fast as his brother had, and Miroku had to laugh at the confused looks on the faces of Shippo, Rin and Sango.

"I guess that Sesshoumaru isn't the only 'horny bastard' around here." He glanced playfully at the taijiya, and his hand began to head towards her rather inviting rear. "Would you care to join me in the woods, Sango?"

Sango flushed angrily and re-introduced him to his old friend, hiraikotsu.

She figured he could sleep quite peacefully as they waited for the other two couples to get back from wherever it was that they'd gone.

_What a strange way to end the quest for the Shikon no Tama, _she thought. _Oh, well... with this group, strange is a way of life._

She turned her attention to the still confused children, and smiled.

"So... what do you guys think we should do today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Maybe you can explain what "April Fool's Day is, why Kagome was muttering about it as Sesshoumaru carried her through here, and _why _he carried her through here," Shippo said, and Rin nodded.

_Aww, hell._ _Kagome, I am soo going to get you next year for this, _she thought. _April Fool's Day, indeed. _

_Whoever thought of that needs to go to hell with Naraku._

---xXx---

A/N: This was actually supposed to be finished for the first, but I've had a hell of a week, and haven't had the chance. Anyway... hope it entertains - it was just supposed to be a funny second to the original Trick'd that I wrote for this last halloween. (And I had to write in the part about Kikyou making fun of Naraku's stench, since everyone always brings up her own graveyard scent, I thought it only fair she get the chance to make fun of something that stinks worse than her.)

Don't know how funny it is, though, since it seems that my funny got up and left sometime this last week. 

Amber


End file.
